De Ossë y Melkor
by Laeron
Summary: Melkor siempre odió el mar porque nunca llegó a poder dominarlo, pero trató de hacerlo llevando a Ossë a su lado. Dejenme algún review, por favor.


_Nota de autor: Los personajes aquí recogidos están sacados de la obra de JRR Tolkien, de los cuales no saco ningún beneficio económico._

DE OSSË Y MELKOR

Como se dice en el Ainulindalë, los Valar descendieron a Arda al principio del Tiempo, después de contemplar la prefiguración que ésta tendría según lo cantado por la Gran Música, aún con los fallos y disonancias que Melkor propició en la melodía. Entonces los Valar vieron que aún quedaban muchos trabajos y obras por completar, y se esforzaron en que todo lo que habían previsto se llevara a cabo.  
  
Pero Melkor observó los propósitos de los Valar, y de acuerdo a su envidia y a su afán de imponer su criterio, intentó por todos los medios estorbar el trabajo de los Valar en los enormes desiertos y vacíos de Arda. Allá donde los Valar construían, Melkor destruía, donde los Valar hacían, Melkor deshacía. Sembró la mácula de Arda, sangrando la tierra con fuegos y hielos extremos, descamochando cimas y atalayas, secando mares y emponzoñando los aires con gases ácidos y corrosivos.  
  
Por aquel entonces Ulmo, el Señor de las Aguas, andaba ocupado de un lugar a otro llenando las cavidades de la tierra de agua de mar, ahondando mares y regulando sus movimientos. En su trabajo le ayudaban Ossë y Uinen, sus grandes vasallos y a los que confío la regencia de las aguas de Arda, pues Ulmo no tenía residencia fija e iba siempre de un lado a otro. Ossë era más temperamental que Uinen, sus esposa, la Señora de las Aguas, y gustaba de infundir tormentas y oleaje con la ayuda de los vientos de Manwë, pero no gustaba penetrar en las profundidades, y pasaba mucho tiempo en las playas y las costas.  
  
Dicen los cantos antiguos que cierta vez se encontraba Ossë descansando en las arenosas playas de Arda, recibiendo los saludos de su amigo Manwë, en forma de cálidas brisas, rodeado de sus sirvientes y su séquito, los Falmaríni y los Oarni, cuando Melkor le divisó desde su nubes negras y se le acercó, cubriendo todo de sombras. Entonces los Falmaríni y los Oarni se mostraron reticentes y batieron el mar en un fuerte oleaje y crearon espuma para demostrar su poder sobre las aguas que Melkor no dominaba.  
  
- No enmarañéis vuestra casa, gentes del mar, pues no vengo a instalarme en ella -dijo Melkor-.

- Quizás no vengas para quedarte a vivir, pero sí para derramar tus fluídos ácidos en ella, o para desplegar calores que harán hervir el agua, Alzado en Poder; y si es así, no dudes que tendrás que enfrentarte a mi -respondió orgulloso Ossë-.

- Cómo crees, que yo osaría batirme en un combate directo con el Señor de las Aguas, ¿acaso no podría él hacer ahogarme en su mares o hacer que fuera atrapado por las redes de sus sirvientes? -dijo Melkor, intentando ser complaciente con Ossë-.

- Yo no soy el Señor de las Aguas, ese es Ulmo, el de Gran Sabiduría. Pero si hiciera falta le avisaría sin demora para echarte de nuestros dominios -dijo Ossë-.

- Pero, ¿cómo un maia de tan semejante poder tiene que mostrarse tan subordinado a ese engreído barbudo, cuando te refieres a los mares como "vuestros" dominios? -inquirió Melkor, tratando de ahondar en alguna herida causada por su señor-.

- Ulmo ha depositado en mi y en mi esposa toda su confianza para regir los mares interiores, y así lo haré para siempre. No permitiré que tu emponzoñada lengua contamine estas benditas aguas -propugnó Ossë, aún en una posición más altiva si cabe-.

- No vengo a ganar tus azotes, capataz de Ulmo, si no de advertir lo que mis ojos ven, pues me da pena Ossë, que siendo tú un maia de los más poderosos en Arda te prestes de tal manera a la arrogancia de tu señor, prestándote a los más duros trabajos sin el reconocimiento de tus opiniones por su parte. ¿No lo ves, oh Ossë, de las fuertes tempestades, que una ligera muestra de tu poder podría barrer de un plumazo enormes superficies de la tierra emergida? -dijo Melkor, y entonces las aguas se embravecieron, de acorde con la tensión y la ira que estaba provocando en Ossë-.

- No son tus asuntos. Sólo has venido para crear conflictos y deconfianzas entre los Valar, astuto brujo -respondió Ossë-.

- ¡Vuelve a tu pozo negro, déjanos en paz Melkor! -comenzaron a gritar algunos Oarni y Falmaríni-.  
  
Entonces Melkor estalló en malsanas carcajadas, y sus nubes negras se extendieron más si cabe, dejando caer estridentes relámpagos sobre la superficie del turbulento Mar.  
  
- No os vengo a incordiar, criaturas del Mar, no más que el resto de los Valar hacen. ¿O acaso no veis, lo que ellos y sus pueblos os hacen? -dijo Melkor, intentando también sembrar el odio en sus corazones-.

Los Oarni y Falmaríni se quedaron atónitos, intrigados por las taimadas palabras de Melkor.

- Os diré a que me refiero. He visto a Aulë y a sus vasallos verter todos los residuos de sus trabajos y sus fraguas en el fondo del mar. ¿O nunca habéis visto, como el fondo se coloreaba de color negro, matando a todas las criaturas que en los límpidos y esplendorosos fondos habitaban?.

- Yo vi fuegos abriéndose en el fondo de los océanos, dejando escapar nubes negras y haciendo hervir el agua -comentó uno de los Oarni, cuyo corazón se había avivado ante los trucos de Melkor-.

- Y dime entonces, criatura del mar, ¿no habrás visto nunca el desprendimiento de los acantilados por la fuerza bruta de Aulë, o las plagas de algas rojas que matan a los peces, causadas por Yavanna? -dijo Melor-.

- Pero todas esas cosas suceden por la rotura del equilibrio que tú causaste, ¡mal agüero! -dijo el Oarni muy enfadado-.

- Pero Ossë, ¿entonces te dedicarás toda la vida a reponer todo lo que otros destrozan, aunque no sea directamente su culpa? ¿Eres siempre tan benevolente, capataz de Ulmo? ¿No sabes como hacerles ver tus dominios? ¿Hacerles ver dónde no tienen que meter las narices? -habló Melkor en tono más intrigante y burlón que antes-.

- ¡No!, se como guardar mis dominios de todo intruso y si quieres puedo demostrarlo -dijo Ossë, y un fuerte oleaje frenó las cálidas brisas que peinaban sus caras y se enfurecieron los vientos, dando lugar a una gran tempestad-. Melkor estalló en más carcajadas y pareció que sus nubes negras aumentaban en tamaño y grandiosidad, explotando en ensordecedores rayos y deslumbrantes relámpagos, aumentando aún más la tormenta, hasta que las olas empezaron a barrer la costa.

- Esa simple tormenta la dispersaría Manwë con un sólo soplido -inquirío Melkor en medio de la burla y la risa-.

Entonces la tormenta se multiplicó por la furia contenida en Ossë, ya propenso a las salidas violentas, y muchos Oarni y Falmaríni trataron de parar la cólera de su señor, pero vieron su enajenación y fueron disuadidos, y la mayoría se sumergieron para buscar a Uinen, la única capaz de contener la cólera de su marido. Pero todos los sirvientes de Ossë no marcharon, todos menos un Oarn llamado Karanker. Entonces, Melkor notificó a Ossë que observara la conjunción de sus fuerzas, y comenzó a hacer hervir el agua de tal forma que se levantaron espesísimas nubes, densas y grises, algunas con poder corrosivo que no podrían ser llevadas ni por una fuerte corriente de vientos, pues Melkor era el mismo ojo del huracán, y todas las ráfagas tenían la fuente en su poder. Y Ossë lo vio y se creció en gloria y orgullo, para ir aumentándolo en conjunción con las demostraciones de Melkor.

- ¡Únete a mi Ossë, y tus dominios no serán molestados por el resto de los Valar!¡Te prometo todo el reino de Ulmo! ¡Te imaginas Ossë viéndole pedir perdón por su arrogancia y cediéndote el mando supremo! -gritó Melkor en medio del fragor de la tormenta, con una voz que se levantaba por encima de todo-.

Entonces Melkor volvió a poner en juego su poder, e invirtió la temperatura de modo que ésta pasó a un frío extremo que condensó bruscamente los vapores y éstos se tornaron gruesas gotas de lluvia que golpearon sin cesar el mar y la costa, doblando todos los árboles y haciendo despeñar muchos inestables fragmentos de acantilado. Ossë imaginó que nada podría hacer frente a su unión con Melkor, y las palabras envenenadas de éste le hicieron traicionar sus principios, y así sonrió y aceptó el pacto con Melkor, al igual que su vasallo Karanker.  
  
A partir de aquel momento la frecuencia de las tormentas, vendavales y marejadas se dobló siete veces, y las costas ya no eran un sitio seguro para descansar, la ruina de las tierras interiores comenzó a ser un hecho, y todo o casi todo de lo que los Valar hacían cerca de la costa era arruinado. Ossë estaba colérico y mostraba desafiante su poder para irritar a Ulmo y crear un enfrentamiento entre ambos; pero los sirvientes de Ossë no estuvieron ociosos y buscaron a Uinen, la Señora de las Aguas para contarle lo contenido. Largas trenzas tenía Uinen, que esparcía por las aguas, y numerosos eran sus sirvientes y mensajeros en el fondo de los mares interiores. Ante ella llegaron los sirvientes de Ossë y le explicaron de lo sucedido, pero aún Uinen tenía miedo de su marido, y dudaba que pudiese refrenar su cólera. Las tormentas y el oleaje no hacían más que aumentar, y el resto de los Valar notificaron lo sucedido. De entre ellos, Aulë era el más afectado, pues sus obras eran echadas a perder una y otra vez. Por este motivo, y además de la pena que le creaba ver a un maia tan poderoso como Melkor caer al lago del Maligno, pidió a Uinen entrevistarse con él en las costas para acabar con esta situación. Aulë esperó a Uinen sentado en un acantilado de la costa con los pies colgando, con una imagen de cansado y dolorido.  
  
- Saludos, Herrero, pareces apesadumbrado ¿cual es la razón por la que hemos concebido esta cita? -dijo Uinen, al salir del mar y ver al Valar en la costa-.

- Oh, Señora del Mar, tú eres la única que puede liberar mi dolor, pues yo no soy el único testigo que ha visto que has sido capaz de frenar la ira de Ossë muchas veces. Su furia ha superado el umbral de lo tolerable y ya no respeta los designios de Ulmo -dijo Aulë-.

- Mi marido ha debido perder el juicio, y Ulmo está seriamente agraviado por su comportamiento -dijo Uinen-.

- Debes hacerle entrar de nuevo en razón, o si no será Ulmo el que le haga hacerlo, pero todo ésto no tendría nada más que las consecuencias del reavivamiento de su orgullo y de su cólera -sostuvo Aulë-. Debemos pararle antes de que destruya todo por lo que hemos luchado.

- Si en verdad Aulë crees que debo hacerlo, lo haré, pero no responderé del resultado. Los actos de Ossë son a veces precipitados y turbulentos, como las tempestades que mueve -respondió Uinen, y con una despedida fue en busca de Ossë-.  
  
Dicen los Falmaríni, los Oarni o los Windigli, que Uinen tuvo que recorrer muchas millas para alcanzar al enajenado Ossë, pero no le fue tan difícil dar con él siguiendo el rastro de desolación y espuma que bañaba las costas. Una vez que dio con él, Uinen sujetó a Ossë pidiéndole sosiego y recapacitamiento, y sus palabras fueron más fuertes que las de Melkor, pues éstas eran palabras de amor, y no hechas con el hilo de la envidia y el rencor; y así, como muchas veces las bestias son apaciguadas por la música, Uinen enfrió el corazón de Ossë tañiendo canciones para él, utilizando para ello las cavidades de las caracolas y las conchas, las flautas hechas de nácar y marfil, y ayudada de las ululantes voces de las Oarwen, las mujeres del mar, que los hombres llaman sirenas.  
  
Tras esto Ossë se arrepintió y lloró, pues se había puesto de parte del Alzado en Poder, del corruptor de la Gran Música; pero su vasallo Karanker escapó al ver a Uinen, presa del temor que la Señora del Mar suscitaba en él, y volvió al lado de Melkor. De este modo, Ossë volvió ante el trono de Ulmo, avergonzado y con la cara baja, y proclamó su arrepentimiento y fue perdonado por ello, aunque el espíritu de Ossë era irritable y en otros momentos se levantó en rebeldía ante su señor. Pero, por el contrario, Karanker no solicitó perdón, y se sumó a los maiar caídos, a los demonios de poder de Melkor. Y por esto Melkor siempre odió el mar, pues nunca fue capaz de controlarlo y Karanker se convirtió en su lugarteniente para desposeer las aguas de los sirvientes de Ulmo, pues Melkor cavó para él grandes agujeros en las volcánicas tierras alrededor de Utumno, y allí se fundió la nieve y se crearon represas artificiales. En ellas habitó Karanker, y dicen algunos que su aspecto se deformó y se volvió horrible y oscuro, como alguna forma intermedia entre un hijo de Ilúvatar y un monstruo marino. Dicen que en esos pozos, las criaturas marinas que fueron atrapadas por Karanker, fueron sometidas a sortilegios y burdas artes de crianza para dar lugar a los más repugnantes monstruos, repletos de tentáculos y ventosas, garfios y picos afilados que sembrarían el terror en las lagunas, ríos, charcas o cualquier masa de agua que alguna vez fuera arrebatadas a Ulmo y pasar al dominio de la Oscuridad.


End file.
